


Dysfunctional Family

by Coric



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe Doesn’t Believe Lucifer, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Issues, F/M, Hurt Lucifer, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Pack Cuddles, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prank Wars, Protective Chloe Decker, Protective Siblings, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coric/pseuds/Coric
Summary: Chloe finds a picture from Lucifer’s past and she questions him. He gets put in an uncomfortable position and stirs up memories from the past. Chloe mistakes wings for form of child abuse. God isn’t evil just a concerned parent. Basically a bunch of cute one shot childhood memories. Maybe siblings come in later to give some of their memories.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, God/Mother of Angels | Charlotte Richards, Lucifer & Siblings, Samael & Siblings
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116





	1. Family Photos

Lucifer was in his penthouse playing on his cherished grand piano where he was lost in a trance. He didn’t notice Chloe arrive a half hour earlier, she tried getting his attention but he kept playing. She noticed it went from fast and upbeat to a sort of heavenly tune.  
She went to go sit down at the bar but a glimmer of light caught her eye. She looked down a hallway she never noticed before and she couldn’t help but investigate the unknown rooms.  
She opened the first couple of doors to decent sized guest bedrooms with connected bathrooms. From the looks of them they were rarely ever used, but spotlessly clean. She reached one of the last few doors, she hesitated opening the current door in front of her, something felt off about it. She shook off the feeling and entered the room, it was a mix between a library and a study.   
Chloe made her way towards one of the walls and noticed a lot of framed photos around the entire room. Without any surprise, some were of him, Ella, Maze, Linda, Amenadiel and herself. However, she came across one where she didn’t recognize the people, it had 5 people in a crammed side huddle. What was really strange, was that they had wings.  
The one on the far left had blue eyes with dirty blonde hair, he wore a white tunic that cut off around his knees. Behind him was blonde colored wings with light green tips to the feathers. The child looked to be around 15 years old. The next three had plain white wings.  
Next to him looked to be a younger looking child and the shortest of the group. He had medium brown hair and a nervous glint in his honey brown eyes. He was shirtless and wore a baggy white pair of pants. The child looked to be around 10 years old.  
The next two looked exactly the same except for the clothing, they looked exactly like a younger version of Lucifer. He never mentioned having an identical twin before. The two boys had dark black unruly curly hair and brown eyes. The one in the middle looked absolutely crushed in the side huddle but smiled brightly regardless. He was wearing an open white vest cut off at the shoulders and was shirtless underneath; and also wore a pair of white baggy pants. The second twin wore something similar to the first person but the top was like a sash instead of a shirt.   
The last boy looked exactly like Amenadiel, not even a younger version of him. He looks just like he is now, except for the light gray wings. He also wore a long dark gray robe that reached his ankles. He stood a little to the side of the group with a disappointed look on his face; while looking at the group with his arms crossed.   
Just then the door to the study opened and Lucifer walked in, stopping when he noticed Chloe in front of one of his pictures. “Detective, what’re you doing here?”  
“Oh, uhm, I came to see you Lucifer. I wanted to make sure you were okay, you acted a little strange earlier. When I got here though, you were captivated by your piano and didn’t respond to me.” Chloe explained and a mix of emotions ran across his face.  
“I see, but I meant what’re you doing here in my study?” Lucifer clarified and walked up next to her. He looked at the picture and he immediately stiffened and quickly took it out of her view. “You shouldn’t have seen that, Detective.”  
“Lucifer, who were they, except for Amenadiel, but shouldn’t he look older or does he just have a really good way of hiding it? Why have you never told me you have an identical twin, Lucifer? I thought you said you never lied?” Chloe bombarded Lucifer with her questions and he started to look more uncomfortable.  
“Well, Detective, I- well, you would never believe me if I told you and you never asked if I had a twin, so I never lied to you.”  
“You just withheld it from me, which isn’t any better, Lucifer. Don’t you trust me?”   
“Of course I do, Detective. You just don’t believe me when I tell you I’m the Devil, let alone my siblings are Archangels and my twin is Michael.”   
“Yes, because your Devil claims are ridiculous, Lucifer.” Chloe said and Lucifer raised his hand not holding the picture.  
“Exactly my point, Detective.” Lucifer said and Chloe rolled her eyes.  
“Why did you guys have wings?” Chloe asked, Lucifer opened his mouth to respond but Chloe cut him off to clarify. “And I don’t say because they’re angels or archangels or whatever.”  
“Then I can’t answer that question truthfully, Detective. However, I suppose you could blame my dear old Dad for that, we didn’t need to have wings. Annoying buggers they are.”  
“Wait, your Dad made you wear them? Did they hurt?”  
“What? No, he didn’t make us wear our wings, Detective, they’re attached to us. No, it only hurt when I cut them off to get back at the old bastard.”  
“Wait, wait, wait, is that why you have scars on your back? How did he get them on? Were they sewn or burned on? This is child abuse, Lucifer, why didn’t you call the police?”  
“Yes, well, they aren’t scars anymore, like I said before they’re annoying buggers. Well, it’s simple Detective, we were born with them. There’s no point in calling the police, no one can defeat God, you can trust me on that.”  
“He can’t be God, Lucifer, is that why he named you and your siblings after biblical names? Was he a pastor or just a psychopathic biblical person? Is he still around your other siblings?”  
“I wish I could disagree with you, Darling, but he is indeed God. No, he’s more like the actual, living and walking defintion of all your religions. It’s more like my siblings are still around him, except Amenadiel and me of course.”  
“Why don’t they just leave too, or do they have Stockholm Syndrome?” Chloe asked and Lucifer started to laugh. “This is serious, Lucifer.”  
“But you’re not taking me seriously, Detective. I promise you it will make things a lot more clear if you start believing everything I say. But no, they just choose to stay, they have high beliefs in what they’re doing is the only way.”  
“Okay, okay, could you at least tell me about your childhood and siblings? Maybe it’ll help me understand.” Chloe asked and Lucifer sighed.  
“Very well, Detective, but you might want to sit down this will take a rather long time.”  
“Go ahead and grab a couch in the main area, I’ll be right out.” Lucifer said and with a nod she left the room. Once out of sight Lucifer sighed and looked down at the picture in his hand. His heart clenched in pain and placed it back in the exact spot before. He turned around and walked to the opposite wall and picked up a new picture “Dad give me strength.” Lucifer muttered and walked out to the main room. What he didn’t know was that Chloe was recording audio.  
Chloe was sitting on the couch patiently for Lucifer to come over. Lucifer made a quick stop to his bar grabbing a bottle of his strongest whiskey and a couple glasses. He then gently sat next to Chloe, he poured two fingers worth of the whiskey and quickly downed it and refilled it to the top. He offered to pour Chloe a glass but she refused.  
After gearing himself up to this conversation he turned back to Chloe. “To start I want to explain a couple things to you. In the beginning there was nothing, except for two very powerful celestial energies. Them being my Mum and my Dad or as you know them as the Goddess of all creation and well… God. They created the ‘Big Bang’ big definition difference from what you know, eh? After that Silver City was created or as you know it as Heaven. Not long after angels were created, a big difference from Archangels though we didn’t come until a little later. Basically angels were created from energy and just appeared, archangels however were born and had to grow up like you humans except at a much slower rate. Anyway, Amenadiel was the first to be created, he’s a Seraph, we considered him like a brother than the other angels. Several dozens of them were created when something unexpected happened.” Lucifer explained as he grabbed the picture and showed it to Chloe. This time there were 7 people but the 4 from before looked older and a little different. “The first Archangel to be born was Raphael.” Lucifer pointed to the one with the blonde and green feathers. “A couple centuries later and my twin and I were born, we were unique there are no other celestial twins created or born. As I said before, his name is Michael.” he pointed to one but he had gold wings now instead of the white but Lucifer still had his white. “Gabriel was next.” he pointed to the last person from the other picture but instead of white wings he has light brown and blue tipped feathers. “Second to last is Uriel and Azrael is the youngest.” he pointed to the last two the boy has white wings but looked to be fading into different shades of brown; and a short girl stood by Lucifer with white wings as well. “And the last angel in the picture of course is Amenadiel.”  
“Why do those two have different color wings than in the other picture?” Chloe asked while pointing at Michael and Gabriel.  
“Oh, well, I guess you could say that is how our wings grew. From human years, between the ages 0 to 6, the wings only have down feathers, annoying things really. Fluffy white feathers everywhere. Then from 6 to 8 the tertiary feathers grew in. Each stage is like a toddler’s teething stage, not really painful just really itchy, but we couldn’t really scratch it unless we wanted to risk the feathers growing in wrong. Ages 8 to 10 are when the secondary feathers grow in, this is also the stage where we get control over the massive appendages and can start flying. Very poor excuse of flying but flying nonetheless. Can only fly about a couple feet off the ground and not for very long. Last feather growth stage is from 10 to 14 where the primaries grow in, the most itchy and annoying too. It’s like a feather bomb blew up as some of the down feathers lost room and the fall off. We also gain our powers in this stage as well as a better ability to fly, more controlled, higher, longer, you get the idea. Last wing growth stage is when the wings gain color, around the human age of 15.”  
“How long is it for you then?”   
“1 human year is equivalent to 1,000 years for an archangel. Very long time to age, I know.”  
“Holy shit!” Chloe swore and Lucifer bitterly laughed.  
“You’re telling me, and you didn’t live it.” Lucifer said grabbing the bottle to refill his glass only to see it’s almost gone.   
“Could you tell me more of your childhood stories?” Chloe asked   
“For that, I’m going to need more whiskey, and a lot stronger while I’m at it. Give me one moment, Detective.” Lucifer said and with that he was taking the elevator down to Lux.


	2. Guardian Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just covering my butt here, I don’t own Lucifer or The Rescuers (1977). Their song gave me this idea for a very long time and I finally found a way to make it real. This is by far my longest written chapter ever. This was mentally straining on me so don’t expect long chapters like this as much. Glad I wrote Missing Devil first before this, speaking of, for those who read both MD is being beta’d and will be out as soon as I can. Man, I have a lot of announcements, my schedule is posting bi-weekly with this story and MD posting every other update. Just so that one story doesn’t drain me out and give me writers block. Sometimes I can post more than twice a week, depends on how long a chapter is, work and how I am managing mentally. I do enjoy writing these stories and love feedback, they however aren’t necessary. Sorry for my rambling, enjoy the chapter!

Lucifer came back to the penthouse with 5 bottles of several strong whiskies and placed them on the table in front of them. “So, Detective, is there a story you would like to hear about first?” Lucifer asked and Chloe showed him the picture from the study she saw from earlier. “Are you sure you want to hear that one first?” Chloe nodded and Lucifer sighed, “Very well.”  
### (Samael & Michael are about 10 human years old)  
Samael lounged on a tree, bored out of his mind, Michael was working on his studies with Raphael, Amenadiel had to rove around Silver City and Gabriel just didn’t want to play that day. There was a light breeze that blew against his face and the sun started to set leaving a dark sky to remain. The artificial lights filled the streets and Samael sighed as he climbed down from the branch.  
A group of angels passed by while laughing, they wore the clothes of guardian angels and Sam tilted his head as he followed them at a distance. They went up the stairs to a conference room and walked through the door, nodding to the angel guarding the door. Sam tried following behind but the angel quickly stopped him.  
“Woah there, Samael, you aren’t allowed in there.” the angel said blocking the door  
“Why not?” Sam huffed  
“Your Father has told us that you and your siblings aren’t allowed to be guardian angels. I’m sorry, but I have to tell you to leave.” the angel explained and Sam got an idea.  
“Alright, I’m sorry I pushed you.” Sam apologized and the angel nodded  
“It’s quite alright, Samael.” he said and Sam walked away but instead of leaving he walked around the building once out of the angel’s range of sight.  
Sam looked through one of the open windows to see a pile of boxes and he quickly but quietly climbed through the window to hide behind the boxes.Thankfully the others seemed too preoccupied to see Sam.   
Suddenly trumpets and drums started playing, “Heads, held high, touch the sky, you mean everything to me. In a fix? In a bind? Call on us anytime, we’ll appear from nowhere, mighty are we. Honesty, Loyalty, we pledge to thee. In a jam? In a scrape and you think ‘No escape!’, do not fear, we’ll be here, courageous are we.” Sam peeked through the crates in curiosity as they continued the anthem.   
“Wow.” Sam breathed out with wonder and excitement, he was so engrossed in the singing; he accidently knocked over one of the boxes and the room grew dead silent. All of the angels turned to the pile and Samael quickly hid behind the rest of the stack.  
He looked up to see the face of the angel from the front and Sam gulped nervously. “Samael?? What are you doing here?”  
“Well I-I uh…” Sam dragged out and got another idea, “I wanted to become a guardian angel.” gasps filled the room and Samael flinched.   
“Samael come out from the corner.” the angel stepped back so Sam could get out. Sam hesitantly stood up and climbed over the pile. “Sariel, do you mind finishing up the meeting? I need to chat with Samael.” Sariel nodded and turned to go back to the front.   
The angel started to walk away and looked back at Sam expectantly, Sam sighed and started to follow after him.  
They walk into a side room and the angel softly closed the door. “Samael, as much as I would like to allow you to join, your father gave explicit orders that you and your siblings aren’t allowed to become guardian angels.”  
“Why not?” Samael asked and the angel sighed softly  
“It’s a dangerous job and an Archangel can’t be a guardian angel, it’s unheard of.”  
“Then I guess I can be the first one. How can it be unheard of if the others aren’t even old enough to fly?” Sam asked.  
“Unless you can convince your father to change his rule, I can’t allow it, I’m sorry Samael.” There was a knock at the door and they both turned to see Raphael in the doorway.  
“Sam, Father has required your presence, he didn’t seem pleased and I’m here to take you back.”  
“Right.” Sam muttered and followed his older brother out of the meeting hall and towards Father’s quarters.  
_____  
After Father’s lecture he was ordered back to his and Michael’s shared quarters. He sulked the entire way, kicking small patches of clouds along the way. His mind wandered back to the guardian angel meeting and he started to hum the song over and over. He entered his quarters and Michael immediately raised an eyebrow at him.  
“Finally out of your books, brother?” Sam asked and Michael glared at him slightly.  
“What did you do, Sam?” Michael asked suspiciously.  
“What, little ole me? Well… I mighta… sorta… snuck into a guardian angel meeting.” Sam muttered.  
“What were you thinking?! You know Father forbade it!”  
“I know, but I was curious.”  
“Please, just promise me you won’t sneak into another meeting?” Michael asked with a concerned look on his face.  
“I promise I won’t sneak into another meeting.” Sam promised sadly and Michael nodded satisfied his twin wouldn’t lie.  
###   
The next week Michael and Samael were roughly wrestling in one of the many cloud fields. Currently Sam’s cheek was smashed in the cloud and one of his arms was pulled straight behind him.  
“Do you yield?” Michael asked with a triumphant smile on his face.   
“Never!” Sam playfully yelled and doubled his efforts to escape his twin’s grip.  
“Michael?” an unsure voice asked and Michael turned to see young Gabriel standing nervously a short distance away. Michael let go of his twin and walked over to Gabriel.  
“What do you need, Gabe?” Michael asked while ruffling his brown hair.  
“D-do you mind helping me with my wings? They started to really itch again.” Gabe asked sheepishly and Michael couldn’t help but smile.  
“Of course I don’t mind, little brother. Sam, you don’t mind if I help Gabe, do you? You could join us and we could wrestle again after, if you want?” Michael offered and Gabriel’s face lit up.  
“No, it’s alright, go ahead and have fun.” Samael said and the two started to walk off. Feathering was always a pain and he was glad they were done with wing growth.  
A group of angels passed by again and Samael couldn’t help but follow them at a distance out of complete boredom. They soon arrived in front of the meeting hall once more and Sam silently groaned, remembering his promise to Michael… bbuuutt he never said he couldn’t observe from outside, he wouldn’t be sneaking in then.   
Sam made his way around the building again and looked through the window. They soon started their anthem and Samael couldn’t help but hum along. This time he watched the whole meeting without getting caught.   
Once the meeting disbanded Sam made his way back to his quarters humming the anthem. Along the way someone landed beside him and Sam jumped a little to see his twin.   
“Mike, you scared me.” Sam grumbled and Michael gave him a suspicious glance.  
“Sam, you didn’t sneak in to another meeting, did you?”  
“No, of course I didn’t sneak into another meeting.” Samael said making sure to leave in the loophole so he wasn’t lying. Michael caught onto his twin’s words and narrowed his eyes further.   
“You watched another meeting, didn’t you?” his twin accused and Sam shrugged slightly  
“Well…”   
“Sam-”  
“To be fair, I didn’t promise I wouldn’t watch another meeting and I can’t promise you that. As you know I don’t lie.”  
“Don’t you care that Father forbade it?”   
“I guess not, brother, why? Are you going to tell Father now?” Samael asked defensively and Michael sighed  
“No, but if you’re caught I won’t help you out of it.” Michael grumbled in defeat and Sam grinned brightly   
“Thank you, Mika! You won’t regret it!” Sam said placing his arm around Michael’s shoulders as they walked back to their quarters.  
“I hope I don’t.” Michael mumbled under his breath  
### (Michael and Samael are about 11 human years old)  
Centuries pass of Sam watching the meetings and his excitement only grows as each meeting passes. He still hasn’t been caught and Michael’s uneasiness grows. One meeting comes by and Sam is standing outside the window when they finish the anthem.  
“Today is a special day, today we welcome two more angels into our fold. Mendel and Hylel, come forward.” Two angels in traditional white robes step forward and stop in front of the angel from the first meeting. “Raise your right hand and repeat after me, ‘I, your name, hereby swear to protect and defend any and all beings of God. To ward off any evil beings or spirits and to guide any being in need’.” the two angels and Samael repeated and at the end a light glow surrounded the three of them. “By the power vested in me I, Deverel, pronounce you guardian angels of the Heavenly Host.” the light died around the three and cheers erupted throughout the hall. The meeting went on as usual and Sam once again hummed his way back to his quarters. Once he made it through the door he was tackled by his twin.   
“Samael, what did you do?” Michael growled and Sam stiffened in Michael’s hold, he never used his actual name.  
“What do you mean? I watched another meeting today, like I do every week.” Sam explained and Michael shook his head.   
“No something happened tonight, I felt it through the bond and I feel it on you now. I ask again. What. Did. You. Do?”  
“I… well they inducted two angels today and I just repeated what they said. Why?” Sam asked nervously and Michael’s eyes flashed white for a second.  
“You’re an idiot! Did you glow?”  
“W-what?” Sam stammered out  
“Did. You. Glow?” Michael growled out  
“Maybe? I didn’t really take notice.”  
“You’re a complete idiot! I could allow you to go to watch, but this, Samael? Father’s going to notice and we will both get in trouble!”  
“If Father hasn’t noticed before, how do you know he will now?”   
“Father is all knowing, he probably didn’t mind you watching. But now you’re the one thing Father forbade. I can feel it in our bond and your signature, he probably already noticed! You’re his favorite!”   
“Wait, are you saying I’m a guardian angel?” Samael asked, a grin forming on his lips.  
“Yes, and it can’t be reversed, that’s what you got from my lecture? We are literally dead.”  
“Always the drama queen, Mika, this is great, don’t you see? We’re able to be guardian angels!”  
“Don’t you understand what that means?”  
“Yes, to protect, and defend the ones in need. Never thought you would shy away from a fight, brother.” Sam teased   
“I don’t and wouldn’t, but now it means you don’t just take orders from Father.”  
“I’m fine with that, I don’t listen to all his orders anyway.” Sam said pushing his brother aside and got off the ground. Michael laid on his back and covered his eyes with his hands and groaned. This was going to end terribly.  
###  
Sam made it through another week under his Father’s radar and avoiding Raph and Amenadiel. Sam stepped up to the meeting hall and tried something, entering the hall through the doors.   
The angel standing guard spotted Samael walking up to the hall and went to intervene  
“Samael-” the angel stopped and gasped as he felt the guardian angel signature on him. He peered his head in the hall and yelled “Deverel!”  
The said angel came running out and spotted Samael first “Samael…” Deverel started but noticed the signature and a look of horror fell on his face “Oh no… you didn’t, please tell me you weren’t there.”   
Samael just smiled at the end of the stairs and Deverel just deeply sighed. “Go get Raphael.” he muttered to the angel and led Samael to the same side room. Deverel stayed silent and waited for the eldest Archangel to arrive.  
Once Raphael arrived he immediately noticed Samael’s signature and looked at Deverel for confirmation. “What’re we going to do about him, Raph?”   
“I really didn’t want it to come like this.” Raphael turned to look at his younger brother, his feathers had fading in colors, shifted with mild agitation.   
“Raph? What’re you going to do? Please don’t tell Father.” Sam pleaded and Raphael did the unexpected, he laughed.  
“Why would I tell Father about my own operation?”  
“W-what?” Sam choked out and the two chuckled.   
“I’m the one in charge of the guardian angels, created it actually. Father doesn’t know, because I didn’t do the official oath to change my signature.”   
“I never would’ve thought…”  
“That was the point, now, shall we continue with this meeting?” Raphael asked and they went on with the night  
###  
Samael barged through his quarters with a wide grin and ran into Michael’s room. His twin was peacefully asleep before Samael tackled him.   
“Mika!” Samael yelled and Michael groaned groggily “You would not believe what I found out tonight!”  
“Couldn’t it have waited until tomorrow?” Michael grumbled and hit Sam squarely in the face with his pillow.  
“No!” Samael said waiting for his brother to respond.  
“Well what is it? I’m not getting any less tired over here.” Michael grumbled  
“Raphael created the guardian angels! He’s in charge of them, but you can’t tell Father!”  
“What?? You have to be joking, please tell me you’re joking.”  
“Nope! It’s true, he said it right in front of me.”  
“B-but how?”  
“I don’t know, you could ask him though.”  
“Definitely not, can I please go back to sleep now?”  
“Yes, your majesty, don’t want your crabby attitude tomorrow.” Samael walked to the door and felt as the pillow hit his back  
### (Mike and Sam are 12)  
Samael went to every single meeting but instead of watching outside, he was with the rest of the guardian angels. It shocked them for awhile but they soon accepted him into their fold. One day he came up with a brilliant idea.  
“Hey Mika!” Sam popped out of nowhere next to Michael, he jumped slightly and glared, Gabriel raised an eyebrow at Sam and smiled “Hey Gabe. Practicing your powers?” he ruffled the younger archangel’s hair  
“Yeah! I’m not really good at it though.” Gabe said sheepishly   
“Aw, don’t think like that, little brother, do you think Sam or I had complete control of our powers?”  
“But you two are the most powerful out of the entire host.”   
“True.” Samael said proudly and Michael elbowed him hard in the side making Sam groan.  
“Who knows, Gabe, you might become more powerful than us.” Michael said  
“Really?” Gabe asked and his eyes glittered  
“Absolutely, you never know, you just recently got your powers. Practice and harness it, but you also have to be patient.”  
“Boorring. Hey, I have an idea on what you could do and make your day less boring.” Sam said and Michael rolled his eyes at him.  
“Really? What is it?” Gabe asked curiously  
“Follow me.” Sam said and practically skipped away. Gabriel tilted his head but followed after the twin and Michael followed next to Gabriel.  
They soon made it to the meeting hall and Michael instantly stopped and grabbed Gabriel’s shoulder. “No, absolutely not.” Michael growled and Gabriel looked torn between concern and confusion.  
“Come on, Mika, it might be fun.” Sam tried convincingly  
“No, Sam, I can’t, come on Gabriel.” Michael turned and tried walking away with Gabriel still in his grip.  
“Wait, Mike, just one meeting! If you don’t want to go after that I won’t even mention the meetings.” Sam said and Michael stopped and sighed  
“Fine, one meeting.”  
“It’s settled then, one meeting.” Sam smiled and they entered the room at the tail end of the anthem. “Heads held high, our hearts we pledge to thee.” Samael started to sing and it got the attention of the other angels, their eyes widened when they noticed Michael and Gabriel behind Samael.Sam went to stand next to Raphael by the back of the room, observing the angels   
“Raph?” Gabriel asked and Raphael smiled faintly  
“Gabriel, Michael, didn’t expect you two to come to one of the meetings. Didn’t think this would become a sibling outing thing. Raphael said eying Samael, who just shrugged  
“This will be the only time I join you. Samael said he would stop bringing this meeting up if I went to this one.”  
“Pity, we could use more members.” Raphael said turning to watch Dev at the front.  
By the end Gabriel was grinning widely and looked up to Raphael. “Could I become a guardian angel too, Raph, please?” Gabe asked while giving him his puppy eyes.  
“No, absolutely not, it’s too dangerous, Gabe.” Michael sternly said  
“I can take on any danger.” Gabriel said and puffed out his chest. Michael face palmed and Samael laughed at his twin.  
“So, I take it you won’t be joining us again, Michael?” Raphael asked  
“I-” Michael started to agree, when he looked down at Gabriel, big mistake on his part.   
“Please, Mika?” Gabriel asked turning his puppy eyes to Michael but now tears were starting to form and Michael heavily sighed  
“I hate it when you use those eyes on me. Fine, I’ll do it, but I’m only doing it for Gabriel.”  
“I wouldn’t have it any other way, brother.” Sam said with a grin on his face.  
They made their way out of the hall and started to walk back to their quarters when someone angrily cleared their throat behind them. They slowly turned to see their older brother Amenadiel with crossed arms.  
“Good Evening, Amenadiel, is something wrong?” Raphael asked and Amenadiel glared slightly.  
“Father has been looking for all of you, he sounded angry.”  
“Oh, right, not a problem, brother. We’ll head over right away.”  
### Present  
“Dad was really mad that night, we all got in trouble that night. Except for Uriel and Azrael, they were still too young at the time. We didn’t regret it though. Michael was a little mad at me for awhile but he got over it.” Lucifer said nonchalantly   
“Uh huh, so your Dad didn’t want you in the boy scouts? Did he physically hurt you for that?”  
“Boy scouts? Detective, did you not hear me when I said guardian angels? Well, now its Guardian Devil in my case. He didn’t physically hit us for this story but he has in other cases, sure. But most of the time I did, I did deserve the spanking. Don’t tell him I said that though, I would never live it down.”


	3. Feathering

“So you have a good relationship with your siblings?”   
“Yes, or I used to, I haven’t been in contact with them for a very long time.”  
“You mentioned feathering, would you be able to tell me any stories on that?”   
“It was the most annoying time to be a celestial being, but very well, Detective.”  
### 6 years old  
Samael ran through the Silver City trying to run from Raph when he was distracted preening Michael’s wings. Their tertiaries were growing in and it was making his wings itch terribly. He almost ran into a couple angels but he narrowly slid out of the way and kept running. His wings twitched involuntarily from time to time, he didn’t have much control over his white wings yet.  
Michael suggested going to Raphael to get their wings preened and Sam tried to argue that preening is a waste of time when they could be playing. Michael then had to practically drag Sam over to Raph’s quarters who happily accepted and started with Michael’s wings. Sam knew he wouldn’t be able to get away if Michael had a close eye on him, which he currently did.  
Then Raphael ran his fingers through a ruffled feather patch and Michael surprisingly closed his eyes and relaxed into the mattress. Raphael laughed softly and kept working at the spot; with Raphael preoccupied and Michael looked to be asleep, Sam attempted his escape.  
Sam ran until he reached a patch of trees, which was also one of his favorite spots to get away from everyone. Nothing was there except for some trees, it was a peaceful place and out of the way. It was a peaceful place where Sam found himself at regularly. He’s confident that nobody will find him there.  
A short amount of time passed and Sam started to think he was in the clear, but then he felt arms pick him up from behind and crush him in a bear hug.  
“Gotcha!” Raphael exclaimed in triumph and Sam squeaked but he would deny it until the end of time. “Alright, Sam, you had your fun but I have to preen your wings if you want your wings to grow big and strong in order to fly.”  
“But what if I don’t want to learn how to fly? I’m happy how I am now.”  
“That’s nonsense, Sam, why wouldn’t you want to fly?”  
“I don’t like the feeling of falling.”  
“You won’t have to worry about that, Sam, I won’t let you fall. If you happen to fall when I’m not looking, just call for me and I will catch you.”  
“You promise?” Sam asked  
“I promise, no baby brother of mine will fall on my watch.” Raphael promised while taking Sam back to his quarters  
### 8 years old  
Sam found himself in the same patch of trees, sitting on his favorite tree, when his wings started to itch. Sam knew that his secondary feathers were starting to grow in and that made him groan; another uncomfortable experience until all his secondaries grew in. Michael’s already started and he said it was worse than the tertiaries.  
Sam ignored the small itch until it started to get increasingly worse, until it got to the point where he couldn’t handle it anymore. He needed to get to Michael to help with the unbearable itch. Sam hopped down from the branch but on the way down his wing grazed the rough texture.   
It stopped the itchy sensation and then that spot became even more itchy after a couple seconds.  
Sam tilted his head and scratched his wings against the trunk of the tree and the sensation ceased and it made Sam sigh in relief. He kept scratching until the sun began to lower below the clouds.  
Sam gasped as he realized he lost track of time and started running back to his quarters. He knew his twin would be extremely annoyed when he got back so late.  
When Sam made it to the door he happened to look back at his wings and he instantly winced. His wings looked like a Cherubim chewed them and spit them out. Some of the feathers looked completely damaged and Sam geared himself up for his twin’s berating.  
Sam reached for the door but it opened before his hand reached the knob.  
“Sam wh-” Michael started but his stare turned to his wings.  
“Here we go.” Sam muttered as his twin’s face turned to a glare  
“What did you do?”  
“Why is it, that almost every time we meet each other, you ask what I did? What if I didn’t do anything wrong?” Sam asked defensively, Michael just crossed his arms and gave him an unimpressed look.  
“Alright, Sam, if you didn’t do anything wrong, why does it look like your wings lost a fight with a Cherubim?”  
“Can we at least have this conversation inside?” Sam asked as he looked around the dark hallway. Michael rolled his eyes but grabbed Sam’s arm and yanked him inside.  
Once inside and door shut, Michael turned an expectant glare to his twin. “Well?”  
“I scratched it on a tree in the tree patch…” Sam muttered and Michael groaned and started dragging Sam to his bed.  
“You’re an idiot, you know that? I don’t know how anyone can mistake us apart.”  
“Because you’re an idiot too.” Sam said and Michael scoffed and threw Sam onto his bed. “What’re you doing?” he asked when he felt Michael get on the bed too.  
“Fixing your wings, you idiot. You know your wings are going to take longer to heal, right?”  
“It was just really itchy.” Sam defended and Michael got to work on the mangled wings.   
“Yeah, and now it’s probably going to get more itchy and for a longer period of time now.”  
It took hours and well into the night until Michael finished “The things I do for you, Sam, you’re lucky I care.”  
“Twins are supposed to care.” Sam said and he felt Michael fall against his back. “But I suppose I should thank you, Mika. I-” Sam started but heard a soft snore come from his back which caused him to smile. “Another time then, good night, Mika.” Sam relaxed more into his bed and fell asleep soon after.  
### 10 years old  
Their primaries were coming in and it was the most annoying thing ever. To help distract them from the constant itchiness, Raphael took them to the flying fields and taught them better flying techniques.   
“It helped me through the times of my primaries growing in. The wind blowing through the feathers calmed me through the itchiness, at times even stopped it.   
They practiced for about an hour until an angel came running up to Raphael. “Hey Dev, what’s up?” Raph asked with a smile and Dev leaned forward, whispering something in his ear. Raph’s smile fell and hummed softly and got the attention of the twins, Sam tilted his head while Michael just raised an eyebrow.  
“I’m afraid I must go, I know I promised the day to you two but this is very important; how about you two help each other preen each other’s wings, yeah? I promise I’ll make it up to you two later.” Raph promised, turned and sped walked away with the angel in tow.  
Sam kept looking after his older brother and angel walked away as Michael turned to leave back towards their quarters.  
“Come on, Sam, it would probably do us some good to do a little grooming anyway.” Michael said and it shook Sam out of his thoughts.  
“Oh, uh, right.” Sam muttered and followed after his twin.  
They got into their quarters and Sam sat on the carpet in the main area. “Go ahead and lay on your stomach , and give me one of your wings, I’ll do yours first.”  
Michael did as asked and Sam laid one of Michael’s wings in his lap. He ran his hand lightly through the white feathers and almost instantly, Michael relaxed.   
A little while after he started he moved to a ruffled patch of the wing and a strange noise escaped Michael’s throat. Sam had to do a double take of the noise and started to snicker and ran his hand through the same patch. The same noise escaped and Michael went completely immobile.  
“What was that noise, Mika?” Sam asked with a laugh  
“Hmm? What noise?” Michael slurred   
“The noise you were just making.”  
“I didn’t hear or say anything.” Michael said and Sam just hummed and continued preening his wings.  
### Present  
“So, what was that noise?” Chloe asked and Lucifer huffed out a little laugh.  
“Oh, it’s something like a purr, once the primary feathers come in the wings become a lot more sensitive to touch and especially when groomed. It’s a feeling of pure bliss and can only be done by those you completely trust because it makes you vulnerable and an angelic jello mess.”


	4. Into the Unknown Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for missing last weekend’s update, I needed to take care of myself and that unfortunately came at the price of the update. I however am fine now and will be back to regular schedule!  
> 

### 16 years old  
Sam sat on the windowsill of his quarters and looked out into the Silver City. It was night time and he just looked up at his stars.  
Sam smiler when he looked back on the memory where he brought Michael with him to make the stars. They were still very close with each other, finding time after their duties or helping each other with them.  
Right now, however, Michael was sent out on a task where Sam couldn’t follow. Father spent more and more time in his study and grew more cold and distant to his children. Mother tried to get him out but then it turned into fighting; she stopped trying weeks ago.  
Gabriel’s feather colors started to fade in, he beamed brightly as he showed Michael the light colors forming; it’ll take a while before his colors come in fully. While his own feather color never changed, it started to glow like his stars.  
A noise interrupted his thoughts, it was a faint whisper, like it was calling him. Sam waited to hear if it would call out again or if it was just in his thoughts. Whatever it was, stopped and didn’t repeat itself.  
____  
“Hey, Raph, could I ask you something?” Sam asked as he entered Raphael’s quarters.  
“Of course, Sam, is something wrong?”  
“Not exactly, no, did you hear anything strange last night? Like a whisper?”  
“No, you know only you and Michael can hear whatever it is you do in your bond.”  
“That’s the thing Raph, it wasn’t from the bond, and the whisper wasn’t from Michael.”  
“Are you sure it wasn’t? You two have never tried using your bond at this much of a distance from each other.”  
“What if it’s not from the bond?”  
“Well, have you heard this ‘whisper’ before or more than once?”  
“No, last night was the first time and the whisper only happened one time.”  
“Are you sure you weren’t just hearing something that doesn’t exist?”  
“I’m not crazy, Raph, I know what I heard was real, it had to be.”  
“Well, if it only happened the one time I can’t really help. If it does happen again, do feel free to come back. I wouldn’t worry too much about it though.” Raphael reassured and Sam just nodded “I heard Gabriel is looking for a sparring partner since Michael is preoccupied at the moment. Why don’t you cheer the kid up a little, yeah?”  
Sam modded again and turned toward the door and walked out. It was no secret that Gabe looked up to Michael, he practically raised the kid.  
Sam walked to Gabriel’s quarters and walked through the door without knocking. The kid was still fast asleep in his bed, his light brown and mix of white wings hung off the bed and his back rose and fell to his breathing. An idea popped up in his head and that caused him to smirk.  
Sam jumped and tackled Gabriel off the bed, which caused the younger archangel to yelp awake. “Good morning sleepy head, glad to see you’re awake.” Dan said and Gabe huffed.  
“I’m only awake because of you.” Gabriel grumbled groggily  
“You think you get to sleep in because Michael is gone, did you? No, that just falls into me, now, how would you like to train with me today? You can show me all the cool secret tricks Michael taught you; and I can teach you a couple of my own. How does that sound?”  
“Great, but could you please get off me, you’re practically crushing me.”  
______  
In the middle of teaching Gabriel one of his tricks, he heard the whisper again. This time he knew it wasn’t him just hearing things.  
“Did you hear that?” Dan asked as he looked around, trick completely forgotten.  
“Hear what?” Gabe asked  
“The whisper, I heard it last night too.”  
“A whisper? Are you trying to play a prank on me Sam? If you’re, it’s not going to work.”  
“No, I could’ve sworn I heard a whisper.” Sam muttered and the whisper came back, but this time Sam felt a pull. He couldn’t resist and he felt himself follow the feeling of the pull.  
“Sam?” Gabriel asked while watching his older brother walk away. “Where are you going?”  
“I don’t know.” Sam muttered and Gabe followed after him.  
They walked further and further away from the center of Silver City until they were at the end. Sam went to keep going but Gabriel grabbed his arm.  
“Father said to never leave Silver City without his permission, Sam.”  
“I know, but we will be back before he even notices we’re gone.”  
“You don’t know that, you don’t even know where you’re going. If you leave, I can’t follow, I won’t break Father’s rules.”  
“So you’ll tell Father if I leave?” Sam asked and Gabr looked torn and groaned.  
“No, but he will find out sooner than you think and if he asks me I won’t lie.” Gabe said and Sam nodded and turned back into the vast of nothing.  
“Just be safe, please.” Sam nodded one last time before taking his first step into the unknown.


	5. Into the Unknown Part 2

Sam walked further and further away from Silver City and when he looked back it was out of his field of vision. Sam pushed forward, he had to find out what the whisper was coming from. He walked for what felt like hours when he reached the end, he looked over the edge and it was just a vast blue and small white cloud. Sam still felt the pull of whatever was calling out to him, pulling him past the edge.   
Sam extended his wings and flew toward the pull. The Morning Star started to lower and Sam was about to give up and go home when he saw an outline of something. Sam doubled his effort to finally find out what this was all about. When he got closer he noticed a mass of trees and plants.   
He finally landed and furled his wings away and started walking toward the trees. He hesitated when he noticed Michael’s signature in the bond was strong, that means he was near, but why?  
He took another step toward the trees and with a flap of gold light in the darkness, a sword was pointed at his throat. Just as quickly as it was there, it was taken away.   
“Sam? What’re you doing here?” Michael asked and that left him speechless until Michael cleared his throat in agitation.   
“Oh, I was following a noise.” Sam said and Michael gave him a strange look.   
“A noise?”  
“Yeah, it’s like a whisper. It called out to me and it led me here.”   
“So Father didn’t send you?” Michael asked and Sam shook his head. “And you heard a whisper and it led you here?” He nodded “Sam, you’re not supposed to be here, does Father even know you left?”  
“Well… not exactly.”  
Michael grumbled and started pushing Sam away from the trees “Get back home before you get in even more trouble than you probably already are.”  
“Wait, Michael, what is this place?” Sam looked back curiously  
“Father calls it ‘Garden of Eden’ and gave me strict orders to keep anything and everything from entering.”  
“Have you been inside?” Sam asked, turning himself toward his twin.   
“No, and I don’t plan on it, Father gave me explicit orders.”  
“Aren’t you curious what’s on the other side? Even just a little?”  
“No, and neither should you.” Michael huffed “Now go back home.” Sam was about to argue when he got an idea.   
“Y’know, I might not have had orders from Father, but Gabriel really needs you brother. He’s having a hard time coping with you gone and asked me to tell you if I found you. If you want, I can stand your post so you can make sure he’s okay.” Sam said and something in him felt wrong.   
“I don’t know, Sam, Father entrusted me with this task and I don’t want to let him down.”  
“It’ll be fine, Mika, you’ll be there and back before Dad even notices. Like I said, Gabriel really needs you, it would make him feel a lot happier if you just dropped in to say ‘hi’.” Sam said and Michael just stood there pondering before nodding slowly.   
“Alright, but just to make sure he’s okay and then I’ll be right back. Don’t go into the Garden, Sam, I’m trusting you with this.” Michael said before disappearing.   
He has to act quickly, but he couldn’t help but feel immense guilt. He shook it off though and turned back to the Garden. He still felt the pull and stepped closer and closer to the edge of the trees.   
He stopped at the foot and looked into the dense foliage. He took a deep breath and entered the Garden. Strange creatures surrounded him and flew past. Some creatures had wings while some didn’t and just waddled by on two or four legs. He felt the pull get stronger until he stopped at the end that led to a clearing. He looked through some branches to see two angels without their wings out. That confused him, why would Dad want to keep everyone away but these two were allowed? But then he realized something, they don’t have a signature, or Dad was hiding it.   
He took the courage to walk into the clearing and his entrance scared the two. “Who’re you?” The man asked, fear clear in his voice.   
“You’ve never heard of me? Samael? Archangel? Ringing any bells?” Sam asked and the two looked even more confused.   
“Archangel? Wait, you’re an angel?” The man asked, shock replacing any fear.   
“ARCHangel, there’s a difference. If you’re not angels, what are you?” Sam asked, noticing the pulling sensation disappeared.   
“Humans, or that’s what we’re called, but my name is Adam and this is Eve.”  
“Nice to meet you both.” Sam said, Adam smiled brightly and Eve just nodded slightly.   
“No, the pleasure is all mine, wow, you’re an angel! We never thought we would actually meet one.”   
“Arch- you know what, never mind. Why did you think you would never meet one?”   
“The voice told us.” Adam said while Eve stood quietly looking down at the ground.   
“The voice?”  
“God, or that’s what he calls himself.”  
“My Father speaks to you?”   
“He’s your Father?”  
“Indeed.” Sam said, feeling jealousy grow in his stomach. To distract himself he looked at the girl. “Why don’t you talk?”  
Her head shot up and her eyes widened in shock and Adam growled. “She’s not allowed to speak unless I say she can.”  
“Why is that?” Sam asked, anger boiling deep inside him.   
“Because she is not like you or me, we’re more superior.” Adam said with a grimace and Sam felt his fist twitch.   
“Is that what my Father told you?”  
“No it’s how I feel.” Adam said smugly and any good opinion of this man washed away. Samael growled as he got in the human’s face.   
“You listen here, it doesn’t matter if she is a girl or not. They’re just like us, you hear me? Eve is allowed to speak her mind without your so called ‘permission’. If I ever come back and you treat her the same way you do now, or worse, you will face the venom of God. Do I make myself clear?” Sam grounded out and his eyes flashed white. Too stuck in gear, Adam just nodded aggressively. “Excellent, do you mind showing me around?”  
Right before they could, the sound of wings flapping was heard before Sam found himself outside of the Garden again. He was then face-to-face with a furious Michael, his eyes glowing white.   
“Mic-“ Sam started but was cut off.   
“Don’t. Speak.” Michael growled out and Sam flinched. “I trusted you, Samael, and you broke it. No, you not only broke me trust, but you also lied, to me of all siblings. And for what? To disobey even more rules and get me in a lot of trouble? Fine, I hope it was worth it, Samael, because I’m done. I’m ashamed to call you my twin, don’t ever talk to me again. Leave.”   
“Mi-“  
“I said leave!” Michael yelled and Sam felt his heart break. He turned from Michael and the Garden and started to make his way back home.   
###   
Years pass before Michael comes back from Eden, while everyone welcomes him back, he ignores his twin and anything he had to say. They still had to share their quarters and Michael avoided any encounters and stayed in his room.   
Sam has tried effortly to get even the slightest attention from Michael, even the anger-fueled ones, but he received nothing but silence. Even in their bond, he cut him off.   
He started to lose hope in getting his twin back and that would be his fault and he would carry it on his chest for the rest of eternity. He would never forgive himself even if by some miracle his twin did.   
###  
Hundreds of years pass, even though his anger seems to have subsided, he was now emotionless and stayed away completely from Sam. He felt that he had given his twin enough time to mope and try to rebuild their relationship.   
He stepped up to Gabriel’s quarters and knocked, a couple moments passed until his younger brother opened the door with a scowl. “What do you want?”  
“I need your help, Gabe.” Sam said and Gabe just gave him an unamused look. “Please, Gabe, I’ll do whatever you want.”  
Gabe pursed his lips and sighed, “I want your dessert portion everyday until I get sick of them.”   
“Deal.” Sam reached his hand out for a handshake.   
“And you can’t lie, ever, EVER, again, to anyone.” Gabriel said with crossed arms.   
“I wasn’t going to, but deal.” Sam said with his hand still outreaches. Satisfied, Gabriel grabbed the hand and shook it.   
“So, what’s your plan?” Gabe asked and Sam leaned forward and whispered in his ear. After pulling away, Gabe hummed and nodded. “It might work, but don’t get your hopes up.”  
_______  
Gabriel walked up to Michael and Sam’s shared quarters and knocked. After receiving no response he tried again to only get the same result. He sighed but opened the door anyway, knowing Michael was inside. He walked up to Michael’s room and opened the door to only see Michael’s cocoon of his golden wings.   
The Eden incident dramatically impacted Michael and it hurt Gabriel immensely to see his older brother hurting.   
“Hey, Mika?” Gabe called and only got a groan in response, good enough he supposed. “Can we go soar, please?” Nothing.   
Okay, Plan B. He walked up to his side and gently pushed through the golden wings until he was cuddled into Michael’s chest. Michael’s wings tightened around the two archangels and Michael placed his chin on top of Gabriel’s head.   
They lay like that for a while and finally Gabe moved to look up at his older brother. “Mika?” He tried again.   
“Hmm?” Michael hummed with his eyes closed.   
“Are you okay?” Gabe asked and Michael laughed humorlessly.  
“Depends on your definition of okay.” He grumbled and Gabe took him speaking as a small victory.   
“You know what I mean.”   
“Then no, I’m not.”  
“How about we cheer you up then? A good ole fashioned spar? It’ll help with some of your emotions.” Gabe tried to convince and Michael sighed.   
“I’m sure it won’t, but if it makes you stop pestering, fine.”   
“Great!” Gabriel said and wiggled out of Michael’s hole and stopped by the door, waiting for Michael to follow.   
_______  
They made it to the sparring ring and Sam stood at the entrance, waiting, and Michael scowled.   
“What do you want Samael?”  
“For us to talk.”  
“Why should I Samael? You broke probably the worst rule you could’ve broken. I get in trouble for trusting you, you not only broke my trust but you also lied. To me of all people, and for what? To follow a ‘whisper’?” Michael growled and got in Sam’s face.   
“I know and I’m really sorry, Mike, truly I am. I promise I will never lie to anyone ever again, especially you, Mika.” Sam apologized and Michael was still glaring and Sam sighed. “I understand if-“  
“Shut up.” Michael interrupted him and before Sam could respond he was punched in the face. The force of the punch knocked him off balance; but before he hit the ground Michael caught him and hugged him close. “That was for lying to me.”   
Sam was just left speechless and could only hug his twin back.   
### Present  
“And that was the first and last time I ever lied to anyone.” Lucifer said and that left a confused Detective with a lot of questions.


	6. The Mishaps of the Morning Star Creation and Playing with Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I have about 32 chapters, including the ones already posted, planned or half baked. I will definitely come across more ideas, however, if there is something you might want to read feel free to request it to me. I’m always up for any ideas. I do read every comment and I do try to respond when I have a chance. I really do appreciate all of you who have commented your support and I honestly might not have continued writing without you guys.  
> I also want to apologize. I’ve been really low on motivation with this pandemic and all lobbies being closed. When I’m stuck on my ship I can’t seem to concentrate as well as I do in public somewhere. I try to force myself to write but I only manage to get maybe a page before I lose the motivation to keep writing. It’s not the story, I really enjoy writing and seeing all of you enjoy my work as well.   
> My schedule is about to become a lot more fluid than what I had and definitely won’t be able to keep up with the twice a week schedule. But don’t worry, it’s not for another couple months or so. Coming closer to the dates I will let you know when I will go radio silence. I’ll definitely be writing in that time but won’t have much access to the internet.

“Are you in a better relationship with your twin now or is it still shaky?”   
“Oh after that it went back to somewhat normal. He started talking to me again, Gabriel, the absolute sweet tooth, ate my desserts until my Fall. I didn’t mine though.”  
“So you’re saying the Messenger of God has a sweet tooth?”   
“A rather large one, yes, still does for all I know.”  
“So, is he always eating sweets?”  
“Not always, after one incident Father limited Gabriel to only a certain amount at a time.”   
“So he got a sugar rush?”  
“Oh, way worse, almost destroyed Silver City in fact!” Lucifer said as an afterthought.   
“Now you have to tell me that story!” Chloe said and Lucifer laughed  
“Very well, Detective.”  
###14 years old  
Sam woke up to the new day and got ready, Father gave him a new order to create the biggest star yet. He’s calling it the ‘Morning Star’ and it’s going to be a challenge.   
On his way over, Gabriel came by his side and was bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Hey, Sam, what’re you doing?” Gabriel asked, stuffing his mouth full of sweets.   
“On my way to make a new star.”   
“Ooh, can I help, can I, can I?? Please?” Gabriel asked with excitement. Now, taking a closer look at his younger brother, he noticed he had very dialated eyes.   
“How many sweets did you eat today, Gabriel?”  
“Lost count after a thousand.” Gabriel said confidently.   
“Should I be concerned?” Sam asked nervously as he watched his younger brother practically bounce off the walls.   
“No, I’m fine, really.” Gabriel said, still grinning widely.   
“Uhm, this star is going to be very challenging for me, it’ll be even more so for you. However, I think Michael needs to run his rounds today and I know he would enjoy your company.” Sam said trying to lightly redirect his hyperactive sibling to do something else. The Morning Star will be very unstable and any sudden change can be disastrous.   
“Okay!” Gabriel beamed and ran off toward the direction of their quarters.   
Sam unfurled his wings and flew up to where Father instructed him to be.   
Once there, Sam looked around and started drafting ideas on how he should proceed with the giant star.   
______  
Sam was almost done with creating the Star when someone bumped into his back. He lurched forward and lost control of the star.   
There was no fixing it, since it wasn’t stabilized it was about to explode and take Silver City with it. On instinct he tried to contain the Star but it didn’t work. Instead he reached out and destroyed the star, sending a huge cloud of stardust to fly everywhere, covering Sam and the universe around them.   
He turned around to the person and saw a sheepish looking Gabriel. “I’m sorry, Sam, I didn’t mean to run into you.” Gabe apologized and Sam sighed.   
“It’s alright Gabe, besides, in a way you gave the universe freckles.” Sam said gesturing to the specks of stardust around them.   
Once they made it back to Silver City, Michael couldn’t help but laugh at his stardust covered twin. Sam huffed and then grinned as he smothered Michael, successfully covering him in stardust as well.   
### Present   
“So why did you destroy the star instead of just letting it blow itself up?”   
“If I would’ve let it do its own thing, it would’ve caused a lot of damage. While if I blew it up, it would be more of a controlled explosion and a big stardust mess. I’d rather take the mess than Silver City destroyed.” Lucifer said and turned to Chloe. “Although that wasn’t the only time Silver City was almost destroyed.”  
“Was Gabriel the reason or someone else?”  
“Not this time, no, it was me.”   
###10 years old   
Sam and Michael were in an open field practicing with their newly acquired powers.   
“Father said since I’m the Lightbringer, I would also be able to create and control fire! I think I should try it.”  
“Shouldn’t we do it with Father, you know, in case something goes wrong?”   
“You worry too much, Mika.” Sam teases with a wide grin  
“Well, how do you plan on learning that?”  
“I noticed Father having a book when he was teaching us some new abilities. Maybe it’s in his library and we can just borrow it.”   
“That’s a terrible idea, Sam. Even if we were able to find this book, how would we get Father’s permission? At this point you might as well just ask him to teach you.”  
“I tried and he said I wasn’t ready yet, but I want to learn it now. However, in order to get the book that’s where you come in. I’ll need you to distract Father.”  
“Distract Father? How do you expect me to do that?”   
“I’m sure you will figure it out. Now come on, maybe we’ll catch him outside his office.   
__________  
They were in luck, they found him and Mum walking in a flower patch. Sam softly pushed Michael towards their parents and ran off towards their parent’s quarters.   
“Right, thanks Sammy, why do I always get stuck with the hard part?” Michael grumbled and looked back to his parents. “How am I going to distract them?”   
His eyes scanned the flower patch and stopped on the server so decorative vases surrounded them. He groaned and launched himself at one of them and ran himself into the stone podium. He crumbled to the ground as the case wobbled off the podium and fell onto his head. It crashed loudly and shattered pieces surrounded Michael.   
At the noise, God and Goddess turned their head toward the noise and then ran towards Michael once they found him sprawled on the ground.   
“Michael?” God asked worriedly and gathered his twin son in his arms. Michael groaned in pain and then felt as his Father’s warmth flowed through him and took away any lingering pain.   
“Good morning, Father.” Michael greeted nervously and God raised an eyebrow.   
“What were you doing Michael?”   
“I was looking for you, Father.”   
“By running into a vase?”  
“I wasn’t paying any attention, I’m sorry Father.”  
“It’s quite alright, Michael, I’m just relieved you’re okay. Now what is it you wanted to see me for?”  
‘Got it!’ Sam’s voice rang out in Michael’s head.   
“I, uh, somehow forgot, if I remember I will try to find you again Father.”   
“Alright, but please pay attention next time, you may go.”   
“Yes Father, thank you.” Michael said and ran off back to the field from earlier.   
“Took you long enough.” Sam mocked once Michael returned.   
“Next time; you will do the distraction.”  
“Yeah, alright.” Sam said playfully as he read a page from the book in his arms. “Here we go, are you ready?” Michael shrugged and Adam shoved the book in his hands.  
Sam took a couple steps back and started to focus on his hands. Warmth spread through his body and a small flame appeared in his palm. Sam laughed softly and Michael stared in shock.   
All of a sudden Sam had a look of fear as the flame fell from his palm toward the ground. Once it landed it spread around them fast.   
“Sam, this isn’t even funny, stop it.”  
“I would if I could, brother. It seems to have a mind of its own.” Sam said nervously as it spread towards the heart of the city.   
“I told you, you should’ve waited and asked Father to help teach you.  
“I’ll keep that in mind next time, twin.” Sam said as they started to run ahead of the fire to warn others in its path.   
“You warn the rest I have to go get Father, he’s the only one who can stop your mess.” Michael said and ran off in a different direction.   
The fire was close to engulfing half of the city when Father and Michael showed up again.   
With a wave of God’s hand the fire extinguished and turned his glare to his twin sons. “You both have a lot of explaining to do.”


	7. Sister Dearest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I can’t figure out how to add the picture to the fic. I commissioned the very talented [ZeeArts](https://zeearts.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!  
> [Photo in study](https://zeearts.tumblr.com/post/617001187203497984/commission-done-for-icoricis-fic-thank-you-for)  
> While they shouldn’t have those colors at those ages, except for Raph, I just wanted to show what they would look like when they gain their colors.

Lucifer sat quietly since he finished the last story and Chloe sat in confusion. She understood that Lucifer almost burned his family’s house down, but not how an ‘exploding star’ could relate to something unless…

“Lucifer, is your family in a gang or a cult or something?”  
“It would have to be ‘or something’, Detective. Seriously, are you not listening to a word I’m saying?”  
“I am, Lucifer, it’s just a little hard to believe that you used to build bombs and your younger brother almost set it off. But you almost burning your house down, I can see that happening.”  
“You’re not far off from my stars being bombs. They’re rather unpredictable bunches, they do have a mind of their own.” Lucifer mused  
“There’s no winning with you, is there? Fine, you mentioned that you have a sister?”  
“Ah, yes, Azrael, Angel of Death and the youngest Archangel.”  
“What is she like?”  
“She’s what you humans call ‘A Nerd’, in a way Miss Lopez reminds me a lot of her.”  
###15 years old (Azrael 8 years)  
Sam found himself dragged out to the flower patch by his younger sister. She somehow found a way to convince Sam to join her.  
Once there, the child happily laughed the rest of the way, once the patch was in sight. Once through the entrance, Sam watched his sister play with Ralph’s new creation. He called them ‘butterflies’. Sam watched as one of the creatures landed on his sister’s nose. Her laugh echoed through the air and Sam couldn’t help but smile with her.  
Once the butterfly flew off her nose she turned to her favorite brother. “Come on Sam!” Azrael exclaimed and Sam found himself next to his sister.  
“I found this new way to use flowers, Ariel taught me.” She led him to a group of different flowers. She started to pick different shaped, colored and sized flowers from the ground. Once she deemed she had enough, she moved to a small clear patch of cloud and sat down. She patted the place next to her, indicating she wanted Sam to sit there. Once he sat down, she got to work on the pile of flowers in front of her. Sam tilted his head as he watched his sister work. A couple times, she placed the intertwined flowers on Sam’s head.  
Once done she showcased her work. It was a bunch of red flowers intertwined together. “Ariel calls it a crown of flowers! I thought I could make each of my older brothers one!” Azrael beamed and Sam couldn’t help but smile back. He gently took the crown from her tiny hands and placed it on the top of his head.  
“I love it! Do you mind if I help?” Sam asked and Azrael shook her head.  
“Nope, I don’t mind! Here, you can make Michael's crown it’s gonna be made of blue flowers!” Azrael said, pushing the blue flower pile to Sam as she took the green flower pile toward herself.  
As the Morning Star started to lower the two siblings had 9 finished crowns. The crowns consisted of red, blue, green, brown, orange, purple, yellow and the last two crowns had a mix of all the flowers. They were going to give the two crowns to their parents to represent each of their children.  
### 13 years old (Azrael is 6 years old)  
“Sammy?” Azrael asked as she pushed through the door to the twin’s quarters. She found the guilty twin sitting in the common area. The twin perked his head up and looked towards Azrael.  
“What’s wrong, Rae-Rae?” Sam asked and the young girl looked nervous and shuffled her feet. “Rae-Rae?”  
“My wings, they’re really itchy.” Azrael mumbled and Sam instantly knew what was wrong.  
“Come here Rae-Rae.” Sam said gently as he patted the side of the couch and Azrael immediately wobbled over to her sibling’s side. Sam lifted his sister up onto the couch and gently took one of Azrael’s wings and placed it on his lap. He lightly grazed his fingers over the tiny wing.  
Part way through the first wing, Azrael sighed and leaned back to Sam’s side. Sam smiled when he heard soft snores soon after starting the second wing.  
After finishing both wings, Sam was stuck with his younger sister sprawled on his lap.  
Unbeknownst to the two siblings, Michael walked into their quarters to see both siblings sleeping peacefully against each other. Michael just smiled and laid a blanket over the two and retreated to his room.  
###  
Lucifer finished off his glass and leaned back on the couch and Chloe sat beside him deep in thought while drumming her fingers against her thighs.  
All of a sudden the elevator rang throughout the quiet penthouse. The doors opened to reveal a short, dark haired girl who sheepishly walked into the penthouse. In the corner of her eye, Chloe watched as Lucifer sat up to intervene the girl but stiffened instead.  
“Azrael?”  
“Hey, Lu, is it a bad time? I can leave if-“ Azrael turned to leave when Chloe blinked, Lucifer was embracing her like she was his lifeline. Chloe had to blink a couple times to make sure she wasn’t seeing things. Lucifer was just sitting down next to her, the speed was inhuman.  
When her thoughts came back to reality, she heard the two siblings talking to each other in hushed tones, while still embraced in the hug.  
Chloe figures she should give the siblings some alone time to catch up. She stopped the recording and glanced at the time to see it was past midnight. She placed her phone in her pocket and walked toward the elevator. When she passed the siblings, Lucifer looked at her with a look of concern.  
“It’s okay Lucifer, spend some time with your sister. It’s getting late for me anyway. Feel free to take the day off, it’s just paperwork.” Chloe said reassuringly and Lucifer glanced down at Azrael who beamed up to him.  
“Very well, Detective, if something does come up, do let me know.”  
“Of course Lucifer, goodnight.”  
“Goodnight, Chloe.” Lucifer said as the elevator doors shut between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Story notes for future references:
> 
> Wing growth:  
> __________  
> Ages 0-6: Fluffy Downy Feathers  
> Ages 6-8: Tertiary Feathers  
> Ages 8-10:Secondary feathers (& start of ability to fly)  
> Ages 10-14: Primary feathers (& They receive their powers and can fully control their flight)  
> Ages 15+: Receive their colors
> 
> Siblings (In order of creation/birth)  
> _____________  
> Amenadiel (Seraph, created as an adult, light gray wings, they see him as an older brother)  
> Raphael (Has blonde wings with light green tips)  
> Michael and Samael (Gold / White wings)  
> Gabriel (Light brown wings with blue tips)  
> Uriel (Different shades of brown from light to dark)  
> Azrael (Black wings with purple tips)


End file.
